


Of Mistletoe and Marshmallows

by dear_chaton



Series: 12 Days of Miraculous [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 12 Days of Miraculous, Christmas Confession, Christmas prompts, Day 7, F/M, Identity Reveal, Of mistletoe and marshmallows, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where Marinette realizes that mistletoe isn’t such a bad tradition after all





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the seventh day of the 12 Days of Miraculous! I hope you enjoy these christmas themed one shots :)

Marinette was going to kill Alya when she saw her next.

 

Not only had her best friend ditched her in favor of going out with Nino, she had also suggested this cute cafe that lead to her ultimate demise.

 

Now sitting at a cafe alone wouldn’t have been so bad, but the fact that she was sitting across from Adrien, that was the cherry on top of the whole mess.

 

❝So what are you doing for Christmas?❞ Adrien had asked her, taking a sip from his hot chocolate. Marinette too had the drink, though her mug was also filled to the brim with marshmallows, just how she liked it.

 

❝My parents and I are going to be handing out gifts to the customers then it's upstairs to have our family dinner, not much really.❞

 

❝Must be nice though.❞Marinette floundered for a moment, realizing how sour Adrien sounded and spewed out something about the decor in the cafe, just anything to get his mind off of the topic.

 

Adrien gave her a small smile, as if thanking her and commented on the decor as well. There was a little too much mistletoe strung around the ceiling, it was as if one of the workers was desperately trying to get a kiss from their coworker crush. Marinette would never understand the american tradition, it didn't make any sense but she wasn’t about to question it now. So what was the point in trying now?

 

However it was getting late and Marinette was sure that Adrien’s curfew was soon. She still wondered how on earth he even was able to go out some days but took it with stride. At least she wasn’t a stuttering fool.

 

The two of them got up and gathered their things, Marinette holding on tight to her cup as Adrien opened the door for her. That was when it happened.

 

❝Not to impose on your date kids but you might want to look up.❞ The kind cashier called to them and Marinette gulped. She knew what was above her head, Adrien and her were just talking how tacky the little plants were. Still, she didn’t know if she should kiss Adrien or correct the cashier and tell her that they were in fact, not on a date at all.

 

No matter how much she wanted them to be.

 

❝Oh yeah, about that...❞ Marinette cursed herself for stuttering, her fault for jinxing herself in the first place when a hand came up onto her shoulder.

 

Marinette didn’t have much time to react before lips pressed against hers softly. The kiss was only a couple of seconds but it was enough to render Marinette speechless as Adrien smiled shyly.

 

❝ Just a harmless tradition, right?❞ He muttered, cheeks red.

 

Marinete was definitely going to kill Alya, not until she enjoyed the moment just a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Kiwi xx
> 
> Comment and give kudos please!!


End file.
